1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vacuum cleaner beater brushes and more particularly pertains to a new vacuum cleaner beater brush for lifting dirt from carpeted surfaces without damaging the carpet's fibers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vacuum cleaner beater brushes is known in the prior art. More specifically, vacuum cleaner beater brushes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,167,802 by Pratt et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,225,374 by Daley et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,387 by Hays; U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,328 by Shin; U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,436 by Hertzberg; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,997 by McDowell et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new vacuum cleaner beater brush. The inventive device includes an elongate roller with a pair of opposite ends, and an outer side surface. Each of the ends of the roller has a mounting stud outwardly extending from the respective end of the roller. The outer side surface of the roller is divided into a pair of generally equal sized regions. The roller has a plurality of resiliently deflectable elongate prongs outwardly extending from a first of the regions of the outer side surface of the roller. The roller has a plurality of resilient bristles outwardly extending from a second of the regions of the outer side surface of the roller.
In these respects, the vacuum cleaner beater brush according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of lifting dirt from carpeted surfaces without damaging the carpet's fibers.